A wonderfully Malec Christmas
by Maddeer
Summary: ONESHOT. Magnus has a present for Alec that he will not soon forget. (Not a lemon :P) Happy Holidays.


Alec

I didn't really know what to think of Christmas. Sure my family celebrated it but as a shadow hunter you're never exposed to modern society. Magnus seemed to love the Christmas season so of course I put up with it. We'd been together for two years and his excitement never dissipated. This year he had a big surprise planned, I could tell because even Isabelle was sworn to secrecy. Every time we were in the same room she made an excuse to leave. Needless to say this made me nervous because my gift for him was no where near extravagant. Although I was happy it was Christmas Eve there was one thing I would always hate about this time of year; the cold.

I walked quickly along the sidewalk trying to get away from the chili air. Pulling my bright blue scarf tighter around my neck, I tried not to slip on a particularly icy patch. I sighed in relief when our apartment building came into view. Bypassing the buzzer I pulled the key out of my coat pocket and walked inside. I ran up the stairs hoping that it would warm me up. Just as I reached the front door my cell phone went off. I fished it out of my pocket with numb fingers. It read:

Hey r u gonna b home soon? I Love you 3

I laughed as I walked through the front door. I loved that Magnus always spelt I love you out completely. He said it meant more than if you abbreviated it. I heard clanging in the kitchen and took off my coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack. For once I regretted wearing my sneakers as I took them off. My socks were soaked all the way through and the bottoms of my jeans were wet as well. I looked up as Magnus walked into view. I smiled at his kiss the cook apron. Rushing forward I entrapped him in a hug. He was so warmth. "Jesus Alec you're freezing, go take a hot shower." I frowned at his suggestion.

"Why would I need a shower when I have you?" I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He pecked me quickly on the lips while directing me in the direction of the bathroom, patting me on the butt. I pouted at him childishly, and when he didn't take the bait I grabbed his hand before he could make his way back to the kitchen. "Join me?" I raised an eyebrow devilishly. He groaned in frustration looking up towards the ceiling. I licked my lips at the sight of his exposed neck. "Alec if I joined you who would finish making our fancy Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Why can't you just zap a fancy dinner onto our dining room table?" I asked while making an exaggerated hand gesture.

"Because that wouldn't make it special Alexander." He jutted his hip out dramatically resting one of his hands there. I spun around on one foot and made my way to the shower. I faintly heard "Good boy" as I closed the door behind me.

Magnus

After Alec disappeared into the bathroom, I let out a sigh of relief. I was so nervous about tomorrow. Alec's Christmas present has been weighing down on me all week, but the nervousness never really set in until right now. I hurried back into the kitchen trying to ease my mind by distracting it. I was making spaghetti so there wasn't much to do. I went to set the table, almost tripping on Chairman Meow on the way there. I set the plates of spaghetti in their respective places. As I did I heard the water from the shower stop. I slipped out of my apron, and threw it into my messy kitchen. I dimmed the lights and lit a few candles quickly, effectively setting a romantic mood to our Christmas dinner. I finished just as Alec came out surrounded by steam. His hair was still dripping wet, the water droplets dripping down his neck and continuing down his muscular chest. Following the lines of his shadowhunter scars they finally disappeared, soaking into his only piece of clothing, his boxers. I just stared for what seemed like hours. I couldn't get enough of his bare chest. When I finally looked up he was smirking, I tried to collect myself. I pointed at our bedroom door abruptly. "Alexander if you're going to eat dinner with me you must put on a shirt, at the very least." I continued to look down at the ground so I wouldn't pull him into the bedroom myself for a whole another reason entirely. I really needed to work on my self control. I could practically feel his smirk growing wider. "Why Magnus, am I distracting you?" I nodded my head slowly but didn't look up. I heard him chuckle under his breath as he turned away walking into the bedroom. I sat down in my designated spot waiting for him to join me.

When he finally did join me, we enjoyed a wonderful dinner. However the most wonderful thing was what happened after dinner, behind closed doors.

Christmas Morning

Alec

Waking up that morning was one of the best of my life. It involved shameless cuddling and sweet kisses for hours. Now two hours later nothing has changed except our location. We had opened a couple of presents underneath the colorful tree and it appeared that there were none remaining. Even so I knew that it wasn't over, Magnus had something up his sleeve, and I could feel it. I knew he was nervous, I could tell yesterday. He's been timid and shy not his usual flirty, sexy, Magnus-y self. I sighed into Magnus's chest while stroking Chairman's head. Suddenly I felt the vibrations run through his chest as he said, "Hey Alec I think there's still a present behind the tree." I looked there curiously, I couldn't see anything from where I perched on the couch but it was hard to tell since the tree was up against the wall. He pushed me gently, "Go look you goof," he laughed. I got up reluctantly and crawled on my hands and knees to look underneath the tree. The carpet rubbed against my bare chest. I heard the couch squeak slightly as Magnus got up behind me. "Hey Mags there's nothing under here, are you sure you saw something?" I got up carefully and brushed off my hands.

Even if I had known what Magnus was planning nothing would have prepared me for what I turned around to see. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at Magnus down on one knee. He was holding a simple silver engagement ring in one hand and looking up at me expectantly. "Merry Christmas Alexander," he tried to continue but I interrupted him. "Yes," I whispered. He looked around the room nervously. "Alec you didn't even let me recite my heartfelt speech or anything." I grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the ring and pulled him up slowly. I entrapped him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I don't care. The answer is and always will be yes." I looked back at his watery eyes and kissed him softly yet still passionately. He smiled into the kiss, "You really should work on your patience Allie cat." I grimaced at the nickname but he didn't see. His head rested on my chest as he slipped the silver ring on my finger. It was the best Christmas ever.

**I hated how their relationship turned out in the books and this is just how I pictured them in the future. It being Christmas time I figured it was the perfect theme. Looking back I guess I could have made Magnus a little sassier and Alec a little less confident, but I liked how it turned out. If they had been together for two years I figured their attitudes and the way they acted towards each other would change, at least around each other. Anyways I hope you liked it. Talk to you later Alligators ;)**


End file.
